


first fuck.

by Y3na



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Corruption, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y3na/pseuds/Y3na
Summary: in which Atsumu teaches you how to fuck.<3 follow me on my writing blog @crocyoota on Tumblr <3
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 302





	first fuck.

It’s nights like these you enjoy the most.  
A cozy blanket, a nice movie, and Atsumu finally shutting up for once.

You’re tucked under one of his arms, lying against his warm body, head resting neatly on his chest while you watch whatever movie he insisted on tonight. Usually, you were the one with the suggestions, but this time he seemed pretty enthusiastic you watch this with him. So, why not? Couldn’t hurt to give his taste in movies a shot.

And you ended up being pleasantly surprised. The film really isn’t that bad. It’s some sort of action or thriller, definitely more Atsumu’s style, but you don’t mind it. The way his eyes light up as the story progresses, a bright smile on his face, it’s enough to keep you from complaining.

A little more time passes, and your eyelids have grown heavy. Atsumu’s steady breathing and oddly placid attitude tonight have you way more relaxed than usual. You’re not even bothering to watch the movie anymore. Instead, a snooze on Atsumu sounds a lot more appealing.

You close your eyes and cuddle into him. His body is so warm and inviting, you feel yourself almost melting into him. The way his chest rises then falls begins to lull you into dreamland, heartbeat soft against your ear. When you really focus on it, the sounds of the movie seem to steadily drift awa—

Wait. What the hell was that?  
When you hear it again, a wave of dread passes through you.

Was that...a moan?

Upon raising your eyelids, you’re jolted awake by the sight of the female lead’s breasts on screen. They’re not on focus long before the shot quickly switches to some man’s back blocking it so he can drill into her.

What the hell was this? And why is Atsumu watching it like it’s any other movie scene?

You wait a few moments, hoping it’ll pass, but you’re sadly mistaken. If anything, it’s getting worse. You’re starting to wonder if you should’ve checked the rating before Atsumu put it on.

He’s still sitting there, watching.

Okay, so maybe he can be cool watching this, but you’re starting to get uncomfortable. You lean off his chest, now facing him.

“Can we skip this part?”

His smile morphs into a sly grin, looking at you from under his lashes.

“Why? Somethin’ botherin’ you?”

“Uh, yeah. They’ve been going at it for like five minutes now. I think we get the message...”

“Oh, C’mon. Don’t tell me a lil’ sex scene has you all riled up.”

You don’t answer, instead, you break eye contact with him, finding the way he’s staring at you to be a little too overwhelming along with the chorus of moans in the background.

Now he’s smirking. A tingle of fear runs down your spine.

“What’s wrong, baby?” He kisses up your jaw, large hands settling on your hips. “Need me to take care of you?”

He’s been waiting for this moment for way too long. Atsumu’s always wanted to have his cock buried in you and now seems like the perfect occasion. 

But you’re stiff. You don’t lean into his kisses like usual. His grip on your hips doesn’t feel lax, more like he’s holding you hostage. He notices this change in behavior, then peers up at your face.

“Everythin’ okay?”

He’s just not sure what else to ask. Usually, his charm is pretty effective on you. What’s the holdup?

You catch your bottom lip in between your teeth. Telling him this is hard. Harder than anything you’ve had to do before. Atsumu’s attractive, charismatic, athletic...you know he has at least a few notches on his bedpost. You? Nada. No one’s ever even seen you shirtless before...

“I…” 

You want to explain, you really do. But the words catch in your throat. There really is no easy way to say this, is there?

In a sheepish voice, you’re able to disclose your secret.

“I’ve never done it before...”

Atsumu’s eyes widen.

He had no idea. Yeah, you never initiated anything more than a kiss, much unlike his other relationships, however, Atsumu assumed it was due to a game of hard to get. But you were just scared.

Nervous.

Inexperienced.

Untouched.

A virgin.

He licks his lips. Fuck, why did that turn him on so much?

His voice is gruff, more desperate than he intends.

“I can be your first.”

His lips are back to your jaw. He wants—no, needs—you to say yes. His cock is already hardening in his sweatpants at just the thought of this. Being the first one to feel your skin under his fingertips, hearing your sweet moans echo around the room, your walls twitching around his cock—he can barely stand his imagination at this point. He’s got to feel the real thing. He wants to treat you right, show you just how good it can be, then absolutely fucking destroy you.

“...You don’t think it’s weird?” 

The words come out of your mouth slowly. Atsumu’s lips trailing down your neck are starting to convince you of his offer.

“Hell no. It’s fucking hot. ” 

Wow. Atsumu has the subtlety of a baboon when it comes to his feelings, but hell, you’d be lying if you said that didn’t make you breathe out a heavy sigh of relief. Along with the clenching of your thighs.

“I can show you just how to do everythin’, fuck you on my tongue, with my fingers, then maybe with my cock if you can take it. Think you’d want me to see how much of me you can take, sweetheart?”

Your expression reeks of apprehension...but what he’s saying does make your body grow hot. What he’s offering has been the sole content of your daydreams as of late. He could easily wreck you, you know it. Have you a messy pile of limbs, stuffed full of his cock and his cum and still begging for more...

“I won’t force you,” He bites his lip, eyeing you from under his lashes. “But if you want me, fuck, I’m here.”

Your mouth gravitates towards his, pulling the blonde into a heated kiss. The way Atsumu kisses holds true to his personality—conniving yet irresistible. He’s slow and deliberate at first, actions focus on discovering what makes you squirm—each kiss has you craving for more— to have him closer, deeper, ‘til you want him to consume you. Then, it shifts into something more demanding—large hands grip at your backside, your tongues clashing while his thigh eases its way in between your legs. He’s figured out your weak points, so now he’s going in for the kill. You’re getting lightheaded at his assault. You two have made out before, sure, but now he’s so domineering you can’t catch a break.

When you finally do part, it’s short. 

“So I’ll take that as a yes?”

“Yeah, you fucking perv--”

And his mouth is back on yours, shutting you up by placing his tongue down your throat.

Those strong hands drag your bottom half against his thigh, just enough to give you a little friction. It feels good, the strong muscle of his thigh rakes lightly along your clit, just enough stimulation to slowly but surely get you in the mood, leaning more into Atsumu and his breathtaking kisses. He parts from you for a split second, just to pant out a question. 

“Mind if I take my shirt off?” 

You shake your head. You weren’t expecting him to offer to strip, but hey, you weren’t complaining.

Atsumu shuffles from under you, then removes the article in one fluid motion. If you weren’t gawking at how good his muscles looked unclothed and up close, you would have asked him how many times he practiced that in the mirror.

Large fingers wrap around your own hand, guiding you to his abdomen.

“You don’t just have to stare. Touch as much as you like, ‘Tsall yours tonight.”

And damn, they even feel better up close. Atsumu is well-chiseled from years of volleyball, feeling just how much strength he’s got in his core makes you wonder how his strokes must feel. You already know you’re gonna be sore, but for some reason, that doesn’t phase you.

Lips grace the column of your throat now, and hands go back to your hips to grind you along Atsumu’s thigh again. You’re still feeling him up, now admiring how pronounced Atsumu’s pecs and collarbones are. He’s got a glorious body, and his skin is so soft under your fingertips--a stark difference from the hard muscle underneath. The fact he’s under you right now, fucking you along his thigh through your shorts. You’re already getting overwhelmed. 

But, with all this exposure, curiosity drives you to seek more. When your fingers dive under Atsumu’s waistband, just barely gracing his hardening erection, you can feel him smirk.

“Gettin’ impatient?” Atsumu retreats from your form. “We can handle that later, I wanna do somethin’ else.”

He hoists your shirt off of you, baffled as you may be, and snakes his hands around to figure out the clasp of your bra.

“Why’re you lookin’ at me like that? Didn’t think I’d be the only one gettin’ felt up, huh?”

When the article comes undone, Atsumu’s eyes are glued on your chest, the blush on his cheeks darkening. Your arms dive to cover the exposed skin, but he catches your wrist.

“Nah, don’t hide from me, you’ve got nothin’ to be ashamed of,” he’s eyeing you like a piece of meat, and as if that weren’t enough, he licks his lips.

“No one’s ever seen these but you, huh?” The way he says that is uncharacteristically serious, you can hear just how turned on he is just from his voice. “Lemme show ‘em the attention they deserve.”

Atsumu’s hands palm your chest as he experiments with the feel of your breasts in his hands. He squishes them upward, marveling at the flesh like the shitty pervert he is, before he finally latches his mouth onto one of your nipples. You flinch at the sensation, it’s something new, but not unwelcome. Atsumu obviously knows what he’s doing--his lips and teeth work wonders on your bud, nipping and sucking at it with fervor while his fingers occupy the other with pinches. The rest of your chest isn’t left neglected, however. Atsumu takes his time painting your chest with bites and hickies. Sounds start to flow out of you like water, and your hands grip at Atsumu’s broad shoulders in order to keep yourself grounded while he ravishes you like this. He doesn’t seem to mind, instead, leaning more into you and biting more harshly at your chest, chuckling with every needy whimper that manages to squeeze past your lips.

It’s not long before you’re finally getting into things, now rolling your hips against Atsumu’s thigh on your own accord, doing your absolute hardest at trying to keep your desperate moans stifled. He’s still going to town on your chest with his mouth, but one hand runs down your abdomen, delving under the fabric of your shorts...so close to your crotch. You can’t help but freeze up. 

But Atsumu nips at your skin, the pain itself a worthy distraction, while his fingers cup your pussy through your panties. He rubs the fabric, ever so slightly, before suddenly adding more pressure just to see your reaction. The way your eyes screw shut, brows furrow and lips part to allow a faint moan to escape…

Atsumu can feel his cock throbbing. He can’t wait to stuff you full of himself.

But good things come to those who wait. No sense making this something you won’t look back on a drool about as well.

“How’s that feel?” His fingers stroke along your slit, spreading your wetness around. 

You nod, and a breathy moan escapes you when he pays more attention to your aching clit. Atsumu runs his knuckle along it, relishing in the way you groan and arch into him. After he’s had his fun petting you, his hand retreats from your drenched slit.

All takes is the sight of him licking fingers to get your heart racing. And the way he smiles after doing it, like the taste alone sparked even more desire for you, ...it’s enough to make you feel like it’d stop.

“Get on your back.”

Is all he says before he starts to sit up, and you’re forced to comply, plopping awkwardly onto the comforter below. Atsumu hooks his arms around your thighs, then drags your bottom half to meet his face.

“I’ll take these.” He links your panties around his fingers then drags them down your legs. “I’m keepin’ them, by the way. I don’t care how much you paid for ‘em.”

Before you’re able to form a retort of any manner, Atsumu’s mouth is on you. His tongue wastes no time, diving past your folds and lapping at your pussy like a man starved. Your toes curl at the feeling--you didn’t realize just how much your body was begging to be touched like this. Each movement of Atsumu’s thick, wet tongue along your slit sends tingles down your thighs, making your bottom half buzz in excitement.

Atsumu’s eyes are closed, his whole body focusing in concentration on your reactions. You assumed he’d be talking, or even teasing you, but he’s doing none of the sort. His arms just tighten around your thighs when your movements get too sporadic, his fingers dig into your flesh but it’s not enough to distract you from the pleasure he provides you with. One finger pokes at your entrance, before sliding in with little effort. Atsumu groans as it slides in, you already know what he has to be imagining in place of his digit. He explores your upper wall in between thrusts, gently, as to not ruin the orgasm he figures is steadily beginning to building up inside you right now. Once he finds that special spot, he enters another digit.

This one gives you more of a stretch as it nestles up right beside the other. It’s not exactly painful, but it is a little uncomfortable considering how everything on Atsumu seems to be larger than life--aside from his humility. He’s prodding at a spot that sends shivers up your spine with each thrust, and now he’s casually licking along your clit while he fingers you, providing enough stimulation to make your oncoming orgasm feel closer with each millisecond.

“Gonna..c-cum..”

Is all you’re able to manage as a warning, your fingers intertwining with the bedsheets below you. You’ve never in your life felt this good, your fingers working at your clit hold no competition to the way Atsumu’s tongue rubs against you. Your thighs start to lock up as you feel yourself dangling so close to the edge, threatening to spill. Your back arches, as you attempt to press his face even deeper into your pussy, until he just...

Stops.

“Wha--”

“I’m not stoppin’, I’m not stoppin’. Sit on my face.”

Okay then...this is a little much, you think. But the way your orgasm is threatening to completely dissipate with each passing second makes you eager to jump to any conclusion. You seat your thighs on either side of his head, hovering over Atsumu’s mouth now. A glimpse of his face in the pale light shows his rapacious gaze, dark with lust. The sight of it is enough to make your entire body quiver.

His hands clasp around your hips, then yank you onto him. Atsumu has no inhibitions to your weight on his face, he’s actually indulging in it, and this angle gives him the perfect means to bury his face into you. And it feels great. Astumu’s fingers are now replaced by his tongue, fucking you ever so often before dragging a stripe up to your clit. You 

“Don’t be gentle,” he sounds exasperated, gasping for air. “Ride me. Ride my fucking face.”

Your fingers fist the fluffy tufts of Atsumu’s hair, using it as an anchor to grind yourself onto his face. His breaths are deep and heavy from under you, but he doesn’t consider ceasing for a second, he simply presses you more onto him in hope the friction is just enough to have cumming all over his face. A few more thrusts of your hips, clit going as far to rub along the apex of Atsumu’s nose, and you come undone. Your thighs catch Atsumu’s head as you seize up, but he pushes through, still licking and sucking at whatever he can access before you’re begging him to stop.

He slides you off his face, sitting up to have you back on his lap while you catch your breath. You’re looking fucked out already, but he wants more. Something in his gut is urging him to have you wrapped around his cock, eyes rolled to the back of your head and begging for his cum.

His bulge is more than visible through his sweats now, so Atsumu finally decides it’s time to take it out. He slides down his sweatpants and kicks them off, his erection bobs against his abdomen. You’re coming down from your high, now curious to see what you’re working with, so you turn around to get a better look, but Atsumu holds you by your hips.

“I’m not done yet. But you can still get a good look.”

Okay, you know what he’s implying. Sixty-nine it is. You’ve seen this position enough, in theory, to make it work with the two of you. A little shuffling and you’re face first with Atsumu’s length, bottom half now resting on his chest.

“What’cha think?”

Alright. You hate to admit it, but Atsumu’s cock is fucking huge. You’re afraid how its gonna fit in your mouth, and to be honest, you don’t even want to think about him trying to fit that inside of you right now.

“You don’t have to just stare. You can touch it, y’know?”

You roll your eyes at the blonde, the shit-eating grin never leaving his face as you return to look at the monster currently propped on his abdomen, red and begging to be touched. You’re slow, wracked with nerves as you seat it in your palm, and he’s still staring at you. Your fingers run along the skin of cock, examining its texture and the various veins that adorn its pale surface. 

So this is what a dick looks like up close? 

Huh.

You can’t say it’s magical by any means. Or easy on the eye. This definitely is not some erotic, fanfiction-esque moment where the sight of your significant other’s penis is a beautiful, intimate sight to behold…

But how weighty Atsumu’s cock is, and just how warm it feels in your hand...it does make you feel eager at the thought of this man fucking you again. And you can almost feel it now too, as two of his fingers slide past your entrance, slowly pumping inside your sensitive pussy. You spit a little before trying to take as much of him inside you as you can.

But it’s a bit...embarrassing. You’re not exactly a pro at having cock down your throat, and understandably so. You’re only able to take him a few inches past the tip before you start to feel overwhelmed, and it doesn’t help Atsumu’s fingers are continuing to fuck into your sloppy pussy throughout this. You can practically feel his grin, cheshire and provoking as ever.

“Need a ‘lil help there?”

“I can use some pointers…”

Atsumu’s hand rests on the back of your head, urging you down his cock. Well. That was probably your fault for asking a dick owner as braindead from horniness as he is for any kind of actual help. Your lips part to let him ease into your mouth, and you take a deep breath to quell whatever lack of gag reflex you have.

Atsumu relaxes into the sensation, letting his eyelids fall. His other hand adds another finger into you, as if implying you earned a reward for all this.

“No teeth,” He mutters, and you open your mouth wider. “That’s it. Just like that…”

He groans as his cock slides down your throat. You’re starting to feel choked, but you push past that feeling, instead focusing on his fingers playing with your wet pussy and toying with your clit. All of this is so...uncomfortable, in a way, but Atsumu’s obviously trying to ease that stress with his distraction.

He finally lifts you off his cock, and you’re able to breathe again, before he’s back to easing you down. It takes a couple more times before you start to get used to this, hell, maybe even enjoying it. It feels good to have someone directing you like this, there’s no need for you to think for yourself, just sit back and let him use you however he seems fit. His moans are like music to your ears, you can’t help but return the favor as his digits continue to fuck you so nicely. It’s all running smoothly, until a sudden jerk from Atsumu’s hips pushes you past your limits, sending you flying off his cock and gasping for breath. He doesn’t even look slightly apologetic, more like he’s just plain amused at your reaction.

“Okay, I won’t do that again. Next time I’m giving you a few lessons on face-fucking.”

You glare at him.

“Alright. I’m sorry. But I’m still gonna show you how to get your face fucked.”

It seems like everything is right, though. You’re still turned on, caught in a limbo between your orgasm and being too horny to just stop here. Atsumu’s cock is hard and ready, glistening with the lubricant from your spit. And you’re more than ready from his mouth and his fingers, the mix of your wetness and Atsumu’s spit is currently leaking down your thighs. He can tell it’s time for the main event, and you do too.

“You ready?”

“Yeah.”

He can hear the trepidation in your voice, and it makes him a bit uneasy.

“Look, it’s not gonna be as bad as you think it is. Looks big and scary, I know, but you can take me, right?” 

He gives your ass a slap, you yelp fumbling around to glare at him again, and he snickers.

“You’re so fuckin’ cute.”

Atsumu flips you onto your back, now positioning himself in between your thighs. This should be an easier position for you to take him all, while also still maintaining a bit of intimacy. He’s a horny monster, no arguing against that, but also, he loves you. He wants to make this moment memorable by some degree of romance, despite the fact he won’t ever admit it out loud. 

He rubs his cock against you to gather some more wetness, and when that still doesn’t seem like enough, he spits, the trail running down and pooling on his length. The sight was gross...but oddly erotic. You could get used to seeing his spit, as much as it pains you to say. After making sure he’s lubed up enough, Atsumu positions himself at your entrance, then presses into you..

It’s a stretch, but nowhere near as bad as you were fretting. He’s careful with his first thrust, eyes focused on you for any type of negative reaction. The pad of one thumb plays with your clit, just to keep you from having to focus on his cock attempting to split you apart. As he slides deeper, you bite down on your lip. Then, there’s another thrust, and another, before Atsumu’s length is able to bottom out inside you. You feel stuffed, like your walls are threatening to break from something so large residing in between them, but it’s addicting. You’ve never felt so full...so connected to someone in your entire life.

Atusmu’s grinning at the sight of his cock fully sheathed inside you. It’s official, your his. He’s claimed you, your innocence..and he still has so much more he wants to show you...this is erotic enough for now, but it won’t be over until he can make you sink to a level of depravity you’ve never scratched the surface of. The thought of you addicted to him, begging for his cum while he pounds away at your pussy sits at the back of his mind while he tries to remain disciplined.

Atsumu’s finally able to relax after a while, his hands finding that perfect placement on your hips once more instead of guiding his cock into you. He has no qualms maintaining eye contact with you as his hips jut with a more frantic pace, now aimed at seeking pleasure for the both of you. He’s plunging into you so much easier now, each time his cock retreats from your form, your pussy greedily swallows him back inside.

“That’s it. Take it.”

There’s a wild glint in his eyes that would be terrifying if it didn’t send heat to your core. Who the hell gave him the right to be so fucking hot all the time?

A few more moments and Atsumu’s practically drilling into you. His brows crease in concentration, tongue held taut between his teeth, and you’re loving it. The way his hips snap into yours just feels so right, like Atsumu was made to fuck you like this, carve his cock into your insides. You’re not even doing much, but sweat beads on your forehead from how hot things are getting between the two of you. Atsumu leans onto you now, doing his best to play with your nipples some more, before his face in the crook of your neck. With this new position, his balls slap against what’s exposed of your ass, only adding to all of the new sensations pushing you towards your own orgasm.

He gives you a few affectionate kisses before that primal feeling interrupts him again, and he’s once more biting at the column of your throat. His strokes are enough to make your eyes roll to the back of your head, legs twitching with pleasure. You’re not even trying to hide your sounds by any means now. You call out to him brazenly as your fingers scratch along his broad back, marking the muscled skin. Atsumu doesn’t mind it at all, instead, he moans each time your nails dig into him, you can feel his hot breath against your neck as he pounds into you without resistance

His thrusts start to get sloppier, one arm now anchoring himself by hiking under your thigh as his fingers start to bruise the soft, fatty flesh. You can tell he’s getting winded, and definitely close to his own orgasm.

“Fuck. I’m gonna cum inside you. Make you mine. No one’s ever gonna use this hole ‘sides me.” 

“It’s yours..” You manage to whine. “I’m yours, Atsumu.”

Then it hits you. Your walls clench tight around his length, pulling it as deep into you as you can. Atsumu continues to thrust, fighting against the vice grip you hold on him while your walls flutter. For a few seconds it’s like you’re seeing white, only able to process how much pleasure is shooting through you body, before the feeling of Atsumu’s teeth sinking into your throat snaps you back into reality. Another snap of his hips, and he’s groaning, his hot release spreads into your insides.

You stay like this for a while, your arms lazily wrapped around his strong neck while the two of you try to catch your breath. His fingers massage circles into your hips while you scratch your nails along the back of his scalp, intertwining a few strands of hair every now and then. Both of you just appreciate how close you feel to each other, practically melting into the shared warmth of your bodies.

Atsumu finally pulls his length out of your pussy, dreadfully slow. The way it glides against your walls has you twitching in his grasp, toes curling with overstimulation. Such a small, small gesture, and yet it’s making your whole body shudder.

You attempt to steady yourself and return to reality, but Atsumu is still keen on nettling you. After peppering you in kisses, his nails trail down your abdomen, making the skin twitch and you whine.

“Well, you’re not a virgin anymore.”

You cock a brow.

“Is that really all you have to say after all this?”

Atsumu shrugs.

“You’re welcome?”


End file.
